All That Matters
by spashley20
Summary: Quinn breaks up with Santana for Finn. When she gets bored with him, she sets her sights back on Santana. Only thing in her way is Brittany and she isn't letting that stop her. Brittana, Quinn/Santana. One-shot.


Santana pushes Brittany up against the lockers in the Cheerios personal locker room. She lets her hands rest on either side of Britt's head. Brittany places her hands on Santana's waist, playing with the edge of the tight fitting cheerleading uniform.

"You look really hot today, babe," Santana whispers in the blonde's ear.

Brittany giggles. "Thanks. But I wear this uniform every day."

Santana gently nibbles on her ear. "It doesn't get old, trust me."

"Do you have some sort of cheerleading fetish?"

"No….just a Brittany fetish."

The two girls start making out. Unbeknownst to them, Quinn is on the other side of the lockers, seething.

The head cheerio tightens her shoelaces a little too hard and a little too tight.

You see, Quinn and Santana had been an item for almost three months which is forever in high school time. But Quinn decided one day that she wanted Finn and she broke it off with the Latina. After two months of trying to make it work with Finn she realized he was just too boring. He was nice and sweet but very _very_ boring.

Santana had bitchy tendencies just like Quinn. And that's what Quinn missed the most. Santana would challenge her and it'd often end up in amazing angry/make up sex.

Now she wants Santana back but Brittany's in the way. Quinn's tried getting Brittany kicked off the cheerleading squad. She told Brittany the wrong practice times and even stole her uniform once. But somehow Santana always brought Britany to practice and managed to get Sue to give Brittany a new uniform.

Quinn even tried telling Sue that Brittany was pregnant.

Sue just laughed and said, "Brittany is as straight as she is smart" and that was the end of that.

But now Quinn is moving on to her most devious plan yet and this one just _has_ to work.

Quinn gets up after finishing her shoes and slams her locker shut which seems to scare Brittany and Santana out of their make out session. They stop kissing but don't move from their comfortably hot position.

"We should get to class." Santana goes to move but Brittany doesn't let her.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes. But after school you can come over and I'll help you with your homework. Maybe I'll even reward you if you get it all done mostly right."

Brittany's eyes light up. "With candy?"

Santana smirks and kisses the taller blonde. "No, not candy."

"Oh now I get it! You'll let me play with your kitty!"

Santana groans. "God, Britt. It doesn't sound sexy when you say it like that."

"Why not? It's like our own secret code word."

Santana rolls her eyes. "Just say 'have sex' like any normal person would, okay?"

Brittany frowns and Santana relents. "Fine. Yes, you can play with my kitty."

Quinn corners Rachel in the Glee room after practice the next day. "Listen, RuPaul, I need a favor."

"I don't appreciate the name-calling, Quinn."

Quinn sort of sighs. "Fine, Rachel. I need a favor. I need you to pretend to like Brittany this week."

"Why?"

"Because I want Santana back. Now all you need to do is be touchy-feely and nice. Brittany will play right into it because she's just a nice person. It'll drive Santana crazy."

"What's in it for me? I like Brittany more than most of the bad-mannered people around here and I'd rather not fool around with her emotions."

"Fine, Berry. I'll call off the slushy brigade for a full month if you help me."

"Three."

"Three months? You're delusional." Rachel makes a move to leave and Quinn sighs heavily. "Okay, fine. Three months."

Operation steal Santana is a go.

Santana fidgets in her seat. She's weirdly on the other side of the room than Brittany, which never happens during Glee practice. If she's being honest, it almost never happens ever.

Brittany had skipped into practice smiling and was about to approach her girlfriend when Rachel made her move. She looped her arm with Brittany's and asked her to show her some choreography.

Santana doesn't know why it's bugging her so much. Oh yeah, maybe it's the fact that Manhands has her _hands_ all over Brittany. Santana seriously doesn't think that practicing involves so much touching.

She's just about to get up and mark her territory when Quinn sits down next to her. Santana doesn't look at her.

"Hey Lopez."

"Fabray."

Quinn musters up the most innocent smile she can. "Am I really that bad that you're not even going to look at me?"

Santana turns and smiles mockingly. "I looked. Happy?"

"Santana I just want to be your friend again. I miss you."

"Fine. We're friends again. And stop the innocent act it's really disturbing."

"Really? It's that easy?"

"Yeah. I'm happy with Brittany now. You don't matter to me in that way anymore." Santana gets up and finally walks over to Brittany and Rachel.

Quinn just watches her go and feels like she's been slapped in the face.

After a few days of Rachel's "friendliness" Santana confronts the singer. "Back off, RuPaul. I don't know what you think you're doing but it stops now."

Rachel visibly backs away from Santana and hides behind Quinn. "I don't know what you're talking about, Santana. I'm just being a good friend to Brittany."

Santana crosses her arms. "Hmm, funny you knew I was talking about Brittany, isn't it?" With one last glare Santana walks away.

Quinn turns to Rachel. "It's time for the best acting of your career, Berry."

The next day after school Rachel takes in two deep breaths and walks into the Cheerios locker room. Brittany's sitting on a wooden bench waiting for Santana to arrive. They always leave school together on Fridays, but Sue held Santana and Quinn for a meeting. So, she's waiting patiently.

"Oh, hi Rachel."

"Hey Brittany. I know you weren't in Gym today and I wanted to report what you missed."

"Okay."

"Well, we learned cardiopulmonary resuscitation."

Brittany plays with her ponytail distractedly. "What's that?"

"Mouth-to-mouth resuscitation?" Brittany stares blankly. "CPR."

"Huh. Sounds hard."

"I can teach it to you, if you want."

"Okay! Thanks Rachel!" Brittany smiles, and it almost makes Rachel stop what she's about to do. Almost.

"So first you lie down." Brittany complies and lies down on the wooden bench. "Then I make sure I have the proper angle to your mouth." Rachel straddles Brittany's hips. "And you push down like this…"

Brittany giggles. "This is weird."

Rachel ignores her and leans down towards her lips. Brittany interrupts. "Maybe I should practice this with Santana? I'm pretty sure my lips are only supposed to touch hers."

"I'm just teaching you CPR, Britt. It's not like I'm kissing you."

"Oh, okay!"

Rachel looks up and sees Santana and Quinn coming down the hall so she quickly presses her lips to Brittany's.

Santana stops mid conversation with Quinn and just stares. She's shocked and unbelievably hurt. She whips around and grabs Quinn's hand. She rushes them to a bathroom and basically throws Quinn onto a sink. She pulls down Quinn's underwear but doesn't bother with the skirt.

Before Quinn can even register what's happening Santana is pumping in and out of her roughly. She tries to kiss the Latina but Santana simply drops her head and presses her lips to Quinn's neck. There's no way she can let the blonde kiss her.

Brittany's been waiting for over an hour and normally she's good at entertaining herself but right now she's impatient. She just wanted to start her Friday night with Santana already.

She sends her a text. _Is Coach almost done? I'm bored and miss you._

Brittany waits another twenty minutes before figuring Santana must have forgotten about her. She calls her cell but there's no answer.

Brittany knocks on Sue's door and walks in. "What is it, Brittany? More videos from the scum they call Glee Club?"

"Santana and Quinn aren't here?"

Sue informs her that they had left over an hour ago.

Brittany walks up to Santana's bedroom door and just walks in. She's stunned to see Santana and Quinn in bed going at it.

"San?"

Santana looks up and her frown deepens. Quinn hides a smirk. "Get out, Brittany."

"What are you doing? You said if we were going to have a threesome we'd discuss it first."

Santana stands up and walks over to Brittany. "This isn't a threesome, Brittany. I didn't invite you."

"But…but you said no kissing other people. You said we were dating."

"Exactly! I did say that. But obviously you didn't agree because I saw you and Berry sucking face in the locker room."

Brittany frowns. "I didn't suck Rachel's face. That's gross."

"Kiss, Brittany! Kiss!"

"I didn't kiss her either."

"Oh my god, B. Don't even lie to me. I saw you!"

"Santana I didn't kiss her! She was teaching me mouth-to-mouth precipitation."

"It's resuscitation and that's not what it looks like. I can't believe you'd think I'd believe something as stupid as that. Get out."

Santana slams the door and instantly slumps against her door and starts sobbing. Santana Lopez doesn't cry. The only time she's cried like this is when she fell off a swing when she was eight and broke an arm.

Quinn knows this. So even though she's happy she can wrap her arms around Santana and comfort her, she's devastated because she knows Santana has never cried for her like this.

"Rachel you have to tell her! She didn't believe me that it was just for Gym."

Rachel walks away uncomfortably but Brittany chases her. "Please, Rachel. Please."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Brittany." Rachel walks into her classroom and it takes everything in Brittany not to break down.

"Quinn I have to tell her the truth. You should have seen Brittany-"

"Berry I swear if you mess this up for me I will ruin your pathetic life even more than I already have."

Glee club is tense. Brittany is so broken up she doesn't talk to anyone. Rachel feels guilty and won't talk to anyone.

Santana and Quinn are back together, if you can call it that. Santana won't hold Quinn's hand. She won't do nice things for her. She won't kiss her publicly.

Unless Brittany is watching.

Quinn notices but can't find it in her to care. Things could only get better.

Two weeks later Rachel approaches Quinn again. "Do you realize how selfish you are being? They are in love, Quinn. Santana doesn't love you."

"Shut up."

"No! I won't! I'm telling Santana. She deserves to know the truth. She deserves to be with someone like Brittany."

"What makes her so much better than me?"

"There are a lot of reasons. Like, she's genuinely nice to people. And she doesn't manipulate her way into relationships!"

Quinn looks close to tears but Rachel's not done with her rant. "Do you even really want her, Quinn? Or are you just pissed that she's found someone new?"

Tears stream down Quinn's cheeks. "I love her."

"I don't believe you."

Quinn stands up and nearly shouts, "I do!"

Rachel stands and matches Quinn's intensity. "Then let me tell her the truth!"

"This better be fucking good, Berry. Because I really have this urge to punch you in the face every time I see you."

"It's…good. Before I tell you I need you to assure me that you will _not_ punch me in the face."

"Why would I agree to that?"

"You want to hear this."

Santana nods and Rachel continues. "I really did deceive Brittany. I made her think I was teaching her cardiopulmonary resuscitation to make you break up with her."

Santana digs her nails into her own palms so hard that she draws blood. "_What_?"

"Quinn asked me to do it because she wanted you back. If I had understood what I was going to cause I never would have done it. I am truly sorry, Santana. Please do not punch me."

As soon as Brittany opens her door and sees Santana standing there, she breaks down. She breaks down into violent sobs and wraps her arms around Santana so tightly that the Latina can't breathe.

Santana tries to soothe her. "It's okay, babe. Rachel told me everything."

"I miss you. I miss you so much. I miss you."

They both have on matching McKinley v-neck tees on and red cotton shorts. It's the Cheerios practice attire when Sue ships their uniforms off to be cleaned. Santana is sitting half up right and Brittany is lying down on her, her head resting on Santana's chest.

Santana is eating a McFlurry above Brittany's head. "Coach is going to kill me for eating this."

"Who cares?"

"I like your logic. Damn. Spilt some." Santana tries to get up but Brittany won't let her.

"No way, S. We're cuddling. Besides I can clean it for you." Brittany lifts her head up and licks the ice cream that's making its way down Santana's cleavage. "Mmm. Maybe you should spill more ice cream."

Santana laughs which in turn makes Brittany giggle. Their laughter dies down and the mood turns serious.

"What are you going to do about Quinn?"

Santana sits in thought. "Nothing."

Brittany's eyes go wide. Santana Lopez was not one to do nothing. "Nothing?"

"Nothing. I'm not going to hurt her, B. I did love her at some point, at least as a friend. I don't want anything to do with her, though. I'm not on speaking terms."

Brittany beams. "I'm proud of you for not getting violent Santana!"

Santana just shrugs. "I have you back, B. That's all that really matters."


End file.
